<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come As You Are by closetedmilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284401">Come As You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetedmilk/pseuds/closetedmilk'>closetedmilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Radiodust Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>90s, AU, Come As You Are, Grunge, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nirvana (Band) References, RadioDust Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetedmilk/pseuds/closetedmilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Radiodust week! Crossover/AU... because I missed day one.</p><p>Human 90’s AU!<br/>Anthony and Alastor meet at a Nirvana concert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Radiodust Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come As You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I missed day one so here is a crappy AU oneshot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a moving crowd of teens and adults alike, rushing towards the entrance of the Roseland Ballroom in excitement for the band that was going to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NIRVANA</b>
</p><p>
  <b>IN UTERO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>JULY 23 - 1993</b>
</p><p>
  <b>NEW MUSIC SEMINAR </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ROSELAND</b>
</p><p>
  <b>NEW YORK CITY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amongst the smiling faces and happy shouting, there was one face that had turned downwards towards the ground, in a failed attempt to hide their frown and red eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked fast behind a girl with bright pink hair that had her small hand wrapped around his wrists as she dragged him into the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Anthony! We’ve been looking forward to this since Pentious got these tickets, just relax tonight!” The girl, Cherri Daniels, shouted with a smile as yanked him forward to bring him closer. She wrapped an arm around his waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder, “Fuck Valentino. He was nothing but an asshole to you anyways… you should be happy you’re finally out of that toxic relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anthony sighed heavily as his arm started to ache from the death grip his friend had it in, “Yeah, I know I should… but we were together for so long. Almost two years. I loved him, despite it all. So for him just to end it so easily hurts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cherri looked at him with sympathy in her eyes, she loosened her grip on Anthony but still kept herself around him, “I know. I’m pretty sure anyone else would be feeling the same way had they been in your position… but it’s been three weeks, don’t you think maybe it’s time to start living again? Maybe moving on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anthony shrugged his shoulders and looked down, he felt tears well up in his eyes, they threatened to fall as his heart began to feel pangs of hurt once more. His friend wasn’t wrong, he knew it was time to pick himself up and start over, but fuck… it was hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” A voice shouted behind the two as an arm wrapped around each of their shoulders, a figure taller than the both of them pushed its way between the pair, “It’s time to move on, Anthony. No more being depressed in bed and crying to sad ass music. Tonight is the night we reclaim your life!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Santino Pentious, but he just went by his last name. He was a fairly handsome fellow with pale skin and dark brown eyes. His hair was long, sleek, and black (something Cherri obsessed with in secret with Angel while they hung out together).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike how Anthony and Cherri dressed, which was extremely similar to the grunge folks they were surrounded by, Pentious was a bit more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>classy</span>
  </em>
  <span>? If that’s how you describe it. He was into suits and all but he made it a point to keep button-up shirts and vests in his wardrobe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cherri nodded and bumped into Pentious to push him out of the way, she reached up to cup Anthony’s cheeks and bring him in closer. With a smile, she gave him a quick peck on the top of his head, her facing burying into his fluffy blond hair. Pulling away, her fingers tapped against his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I hate to admit it, Sir Edglord is right. You gotta live it up tonight. Meet someone, get drunk, hang with us, whatever it takes. Just promise us you’ll try?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a strong desire to rip himself from his friend’s grasp and run home, Anthony was very hesitant to say yes. He so desperately wanted to leave them and the crowd, but even then he asked himself what for? Yes, he was hurt and longed for Valentino, but Cherri is right… Enough is enough. It was definitely time to move on. Three weeks was far too long. Especially over someone who constantly put him down and cheated on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was it worth letting tears fall to the name of that bastard?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with all that, it doesn’t erase the fact that Val was all Anthony knew for the last two years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe tonight was the night he learned a new way. He doesn’t know how or if it would be with someone else, but he was just fine with anything as long as it wasn’t in his bed with a tub of ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Y-Yeah. You’re right. I’ll try, I promise.” Anthony murmured with a weak smile. And although it didn’t reach his eyes, Cherri and Pentious were still happy that their blond friend was willing to give it a try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cherri laughed loudly and jumped up excitedly, she grabbed onto the two before dragging them towards the double doors so they could finally enter the show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the Roseland Ballroom, standing a few feet from the main stage was a boy who looked all out of a place. He not only dressed entirely different from everyone else, but he stood perfectly still with his hands behind his back. His lips turned up with a smile, but it wasn’t one of genuine happiness. No, it was a smile that hid a scowl of distaste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His name was Alastor LeBlanc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>scene</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t one of his likings. As a matter of fact, he absolutely detested anything punk related. Grunge wasn’t THAT far off the list. The only reason he was here, however, had been for his dear friend Husker who WAS into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brooding, drunken older boy had stumbled across two tickets for the concert. His original plan was to invite their other friend Nifty, but ended up giving it to Alastor because he ‘didn’t want it to go to waste’... which was code for he didn’t wanna go alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So of course, being the good person he is, he accepted the ticket and decided one night out of his comfort zone wouldn’t have been so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boy, was he wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the band’s fault, of course, Alastor didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>them, though he still didn’t prefer their sound. It was mostly the crowd’s overexciting jumping and screaming that turned him off. With 20 minutes in, his head started to ache and his ears ringing. He needed a break immediately. Pushing away from two other people that were throwing themselves around, he grabbed Husk’s arm and brought the punk closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter guy turned to fast him with a scowl, but let it down when he realized who pulled him back, he shouted over the music “What’s up, Al?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor released Husk’s arm and cupped his hands around his mouth, he wasn’t one to usually raise his voice for any reason but at this point, he didn’t really care, “Husker, I must use the restroom! Do you know where it might be?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husk looked around for a moment before spotting one to the far right, he pointed towards it so Alastor could get a clear view of his destination. Before letting him leave, Husk grabbed his shoulder and leaned in, “Hurry up though! This song is almost ending and the next one is a good one, don’t wanna miss it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh yes, I definitely do.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alastor thought but didn’t speak, he simply nodded with a smile and began to push his way through the crowd. With getting elbowed in the stomach and getting his dress shoes stepped on and scuffed, he really patted himself on the back for not splitting someone’s throat here. Although, he would’ve preferred to do it anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anthony watched as Cherri climbed onto Pentious’ shoulders and shouted along to the lyrics of ‘Lithium’. It was her favorite after all, so he liked watching her go crazy whenever she listened to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he did smile and enjoyed his time at the concert so far to a certain extent, his mind still drifted off into the distance as Valentino popped up a few times. He had almost even cried but kept it in… he understood everything that was said earlier, don’t get him wrong, but it still didn’t erase how he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So after calming down for a few minutes, Anthony wanted to take a break from the crowd and his friends. It wouldn’t be long, but maybe he could just go outside to relax or the restroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since he looked around and the door to the restroom was the first thing closer, he decided to just go in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cherri!” He shouted, getting her attention, “I’m gonna go to the restroom! I’ll be back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only nodded and gave him a thumbs-up before turning back towards the band and shouting along with the main singer, Kurt Cobain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anthony’s eyes wandered for a moment as he spotted Cherri’s left hand holding onto Pentious’, their finger intertwining as the boy's thumb rubbed against her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a small smirk as he started to the restroom, reminding himself that he’d have to bring that little thing up to Cherri later and harass her about finally getting with the Edgelord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After arriving into the little room, Anthony watched as there were two men in the corner sharing a blunt, there were two sets of feet close together in the farthest stall to the door, and there had been two people bickering near the sinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his head no longer feeling like it would explode to the loud music, as now it was only heard muffled, his vision wasn’t as blurry and he wasn’t so shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking towards the nearest sink, Anthony turned the knob on and cupped both his hands underneath the stream of cold water before leaning his face in and splashing it. He gasped as the cold water felt like a smack in the face, not so bad but it woke him up some. He looked into the mirror and winced at the sight of his face. He felt a little pissed that nobody told him he looked like such a train wreck, but he couldn’t blame them either. He wouldn’t wanna tell someone that and risk their feelings being hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked skinner, almost as if he hadn’t eaten in a good while… probably because that was the case. He wore a black crop top that was covered with a green and black flannel he had gotten as a gift from Molly a year or so back. It hugged over his body a little more now, unlike the last time he wore it, it fit perfectly fine. His jeans now had to hike up further along his hips, almost to his waist as they started to touch the floor. He even cuffed them up so now his Converse and fishnets were a bit more visible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark circles visible underneath his eyes, his face looking a bit flushed as his eyes were pink. Of course, a reaction from crying so much before but still…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he should’ve put makeup on today, but nooo he just had to be so lazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My good sir, I’ve asked you already, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anthony turned his head towards the bickering pair a few odd feet next to him as they started to get louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon looking, he realized it was some weirdo punk who had cornered another guy that looked very much out of place. Kinda like Pentious, but more of a professional look. He had a monocle, which gave off a bit of a douchebag vibe but Anthony paid little attention to that as he felt his heartbeat faster when he finally noticed how handsome this guy was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp jawline, beautiful brown eyes, and short yet soft-looking brown hair. His skin was a gorgeous olive tone and Anthony felt the urge to run his hands over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No no, what was he thinking? Wanting contact with such a stranger? Who would he be is he wanted that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fucking human being that wanted to feel fucking good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That and he would be pretty sure there would be a horrible fight in the restroom if nobody got the punk away from this guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Alastor had the idea to go relax in the restroom for a bit, away from the rowdy crowd, this is NOT what he had in mind. To be cornered by some weird boy and then being hit on as if they weren’t in an awkward position that was pissing him off as the seconds passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on man, just come with me. We can get out of here, I can show you a really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice time,” The boy said with a wink and smirk that made Alastor’s stomach turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy was shorter than him and looked so easy to take down, but the pest wasn’t worth all his energy. Although the more he bugged him, the more he was wondering if keeping calm was worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the 20th time sir, I would love to be left alone please, thank you.” Alastor smiled widely, his body straightened and his fists tightened behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, come on-” The small guy started again but was instantly cut off by another voice. It was a males voice but sounded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>feminine</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The best he could describe it anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He asked you to leave him alone, what? Are you deaf or something?” Another boy came up behind the punk, he grabbed onto the other’s shoulder before pushing him back, “You must be for not- wait… Blitzo? Is that you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy, who had a nice set of blond hair and nice-looking face despite looking tired upon Alastor’s inspection, started to laugh and double over as he took his hand away from ‘Blitzo’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey Anthony. H- How are ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was shit earlier but after seeing you like this, fuck I feel a shit ton better!” The effeminate fellow, Anthony, wheezed out as he slapped his knee. He was an awfully skinny boy but still had soft curves around his hips and a chest puffed out a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Alastor was never one to ‘check out’ anyone in public, guy or girl, but there was just something alluring about this one. He seemed to be into grunge, which did annoy him a bit but it’s something he can look over, obviously since he had friends into the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That being said, just cause he was alluring, doesn’t mean he was to go crazy for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, fuck off man…” Blitzo said while looking down in embarrassment, his cheeks burning red and his back slouched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anthony shook his head, smirking with his arms crossed, “Nah man, I think you needa fuck off. Leave this man alone. Go find Stolas or some shit, heard he’s looking for you a lot lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit. You kidding, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” The blond said, dragging out the ‘p’ as he leaned against the sink, sparing a lingering glance toward Alastor but quickly looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blitzo started to slowly back away, his once confident pose quickly turned into a fearful hunch. He slipped his hoodie on and hid his face within the shadow it cast. He slowly bumped into the two teens that were finishing up their blunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, if ya see him, tell him you haven’t seen me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anthony nodded his head and snorted, “Right. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>none </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us know you run to Millie and Moxie’s house to hide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor watched as Blitzo ran out of the bathroom, tail tucked between his legs. As the door opened, the crowd’s cheering was heard, as well as the other teens laughing at the punk when he almost slipped halfway out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anthony finally turned fully to Alastor and smiled softly for a moment before looking to the ground, his shaggy hair covering his eyes from the tanned skin boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, Blitzo isn’t one to really leave people alone when asked to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve guessed. He pretty much cornered me the moment I stepped in here. You know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was done spying on the couple in there,” Alastor chuckled pointing at the stall that had been occupied with the two people making out in there. Anthony nodded as he let out a dry laugh as he turned to the mirror behind him and looked at his reflection, he sighed heavily before lifting his hands up and rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now he’s gone. You'll be fine now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor watched as Anthony turned from him and began slowly walking towards the door. He felt a hunch, it bothered him to call after the blond. He looked upset and for some reason, he could tell you for the life of him, Alastor didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed away from the sink he leaned against and walked towards Anthony, stopping a few feet away from him before clearing his throat, “You seem upset, my dear. Not necessarily an appropriate attitude to have at such a place. Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anthony turned slowly and raised an eyebrow, “You’re one to talk. That smile you have doesn’t really hide the fact you’re uncomfortable here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can really tell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please,” The blond smirked, “The feeling is practically radiating off ya, smiles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor grimaced at the nickname, he felt slightly turned off at Anthony’s comment and instant closeness, mostly because he didn’t even like it when Husk or Nifty tried to give him one. Then again, his interest peaked at the other’s boldness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smiles? You often give total strangers nicknames off the bat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anthony's eyes stared directly into Alastor’s, finally showing off the baby blue they held. It absolutely captivated the tanned boy, he felt breathless for a moment but quickly recovered as the other started to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I feel the person is worth my time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the roar of the crowd grew louder, catching the attention of everyone in the bathroom. They all paid close attention as a few familiar cords of a guitar started to play. Anthony for sure knew what song they belonged to and Alastor was somewhat familiar with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stoners started to cheer as they ran out of the bathroom and joined the crowd, then the couple opened the stall door before hurrying out. The boy dragged the giggling girl into the crowd outside, leaving the two boys alone in the bathroom. They stood around awkwardly, the only thing heard was the shuffling of their feet and the muffled music outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come as you are, as you were</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you to be</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you here, considering you don’t feel good here?” Anthony asked, now leaning his back against a bathroom stall door, his eyes peering over to Alastor’s face. His heart fluttered a bit at the sight of it, which pushed over the hurt he still had from the break up from Valentino, but not entirely. The guy was good looking but he didn’t even know his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor shrugged, running his hand through his hair. He felt informal as his vest started to untuck from his pants, but what did he care at the moment? He was in a dirty restroom just outside the concert that he was recovering from the headache it gave him earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As a friend, as a friend</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As a known enemy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A friend invited me and I didn’t want to be rude by rejecting it. Looking back, I think I wouldn’t feel so guilty doing so if it would save me the pain this place is giving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, the blond shook his head, “Ah. You’re one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those people? I’m sorry, who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know, those people. The douchebags who look down places like this and folk like us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take your time, hurry up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The choice is yours, don't be late</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s brows furrowed as his smile became tight-lipped, he scooted closer to Anthony and leaned against a stall door next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny you’d assume I look down on people like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Anthony lifted his hands in confusion, “Don’t ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a rest as a friend</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As an old</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Memoria</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Memoria</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Memoria</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor hummed softly, he looked at the other. His eyes half-lidded, his pearly whites barely shining through his cocky smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm I can say I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>fond of the others, but… I can definitely say there might be an exception for ya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stood inside the bathroom for the rest of the concert, although to be fair, they didn’t pay attention to the time as it passed by so fast. Their conversations came over the muffled music, turning it into a soft white noise to them as they indulged into getting to know each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked about home lives, what they did in school, their personal interest, and a handful of other things. Alastor felt invested in the other boy and really enjoyed the talks between them. It had been a while since he felt interested in someone like this, someone he didn’t mind sharing a bit of detail of his life with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anthony on the other hand, finally felt good for the first time in those three weeks. He didn’t feel the constant hurt from the breakup and the haunting loneliness when he talked with the boy he knew as Smiles. Even the fact he felt comfortable with him and didn’t know his real name was not a problem with the blond. He just wished it all lasted longer than the hour they hand together. It was of course cut short when Cherri and Pentious burst into the restroom and dragged the poor boy, the girl scolding him lightly for giving her a scare when he didn’t return. He countered back when he also mentioned that it must’ve not bothered her that much if she didn’t do anything about it till way after the concert was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing back towards Smiles, Anthony gave an apologetic… well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>smile</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he walked out of the restroom and then out of the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began walking towards the end of the street with Pentious and Cherri by his side, he listened to them as they talked about which song performance had been their favorite, they often turned to him and described why it was before going back to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anthony! Dear! Wait up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard from the distance, a voice he had quickly grown to appreciate that night calling out to him. He turned around to see Smiles jog up to him, a small folded paper in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed it to Anthony with a wink, “I truly enjoyed our time earlier, I would just hate it if it stopped there… We should continue it later. Give me a call?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anthony looked at him flabbergasted, he gripped the paper in his hand as he nodded dumbly. Cherri smirked at the interaction, she then elbowed her friend back into consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, y-yeah! Sure!” He stammered and stood tall. Adjusting his footing, he watched as Smiles bowed slightly before back away, a glint of mischief in his eyes shined through for a moment before running to another boy who looked far too out of it to stand on his own, so he leaned against a lamp post.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anthony looked down at the paper before unfolding it, it revealed a series of numbers with a single name written underneath them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alastor</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smile, he admired the name on there. He hummed slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Alastor… how nice.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cherri giggles softly as Pentious glanced at Anthony with curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. Who was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, the blond shoved the paper into his pocket and sighed. He truly didn’t think this night would have turned out good whatsoever, but he was wrong. BIG time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That chance to move on.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>